


The Day After

by scandalouskneesocks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam is an asshole, but he is cute, congrats, so we forgive him, you get to read this piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalouskneesocks/pseuds/scandalouskneesocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after was never entirely fun for Y/N.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of writing on here and it is certainly not the best, sorry.

She awoke, slowly diving out of unconsciousness. She sighed heavily, peeling off the sheet that was still stuck to her skin with sweat. She slowly slide her legs up the mattress before groaning inaudibly, glaring down at the appendages; pain swarm through them, tingles running up and down her thighs with every small move. She looked around the room, narrowing her eyes as she watched the naked chest of her boyfriend move up and down steadily. 

She grinned softly; shaking her head as she painfully slapped a foot atop of the cold, wooden floorboard. She harshly gripped the table placed next to her, biting her lip in pain. She placed both hands on the table; both feet on the floor as she attempted to stand up. She straightened her arm, leaning heavily on the inanimate object, leaning sideways towards the wall.

She took one step to the right before collapsing, groaning inaudibly as the pain began to intensify. “Fucking hell,” she muttered, rubbing her face with one hand and massaging her bare thigh with the other.

She stopped rubbing her temples when she looked down at her body, only now noticing she was naked and bare. She looked down into the hallway seeing very few garments scattered across the floor. 

She looked around the room before shivering as a breeze swept by; she looked up and saw the fan on the lowest setting. She narrowed her eyes, noticing a blotch of red.

“You got to be kidding me?" she growled, realising her boyfriend had somehow managed to get her underwear on the fan.

She scratched out her head, looking around and fidgeting restlessly. She began to drag herself towards the hallway, wincing as the floorboard marked her skin a harsh red.

She stopped once she reached the edge of the bed, straining herself as she reached to grasp a white t-shirt. Her fingers grabbed the hem and with a harsh tug, she brought it to her chest before pulling it on. 

She slumped, twisting her head as she looked at her sleeping boyfriend.

“Sam?” she asked softly, tugging on the duvet as she attempted to climb back onto the warmth of the bed.

“Hmm,” he groaned, awakening though keeping his eyes closed. “What?”

She hesitated, sighing heavily as she summoned up the courage to utter out the question, “Can you help me?”

Sam froze, snapping his eyes open as he noticed the lack of warmth by his side. He chuckled lightly, twisting around as he stared at Y/N in amusement.

“With what?” he mocked, bringing his knees up and resting his elbow on them.

“Don’t make me say it,” Y/N whimpered, her lip trembling as she pleaded with him.

“What do you need help with?” he prompted, a childish smirk playing on his lips. “Please do tell.”

“I can’t walk,” she murmured, drumming her knuckles on her knee as she stared down at the ground underneath the bed, refusing to look Sam in the eyes.

“Why can’t you walk?” he inquired, biting his lip as he held back a bout of laughter.

“You know why,” Y/N whined, slamming her head against the soft mattress. 

Sam giggled, reaching down as he grabbed his black boxers, tugging them on slowly. He slowly walked around the bed, bending down as he picked up Y/N delicately, holding her petite figure in his arms.

He lent down, kissing her nose as he began to walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, nearly tripping over some stray clothing. He placed Y/N gently on the kitchen bench, kissing her softly, winking at her cheekily.

“I hate you,” she mumbled half-heartedly, crossing her arms as she rubbed the limbs with the palm of her hands. “I hate you so much.”

“Not what you were saying last night,” Sam mumbled, turning on the gas stove, ignoring Y/N’s gasp.

“Shut up!” Y/N exclaimed though smiling softly.

“Shh,” Sam said, turning around and pressing a finger to his lips, motioning for her to quieten down. “Don’t want to the neighbours to hear.”

“They live next door to a sexually active couple, they shouldn’t be surprised,” she retorted, crossing her arms against her chest as she leaned forward, resting her head on her knees.

“They have a seven-year-old child of whom I'm pretty sure doesn’t want to hear you begging for more,” Sam scoffed, opening up the pantry cupboard and grabbing out a bottle half-full of vegetable oil.

“I’m going to go and have a shower,” Y/N grumpily muttered, sliding off the table. 

Sam stood there, arching an eyebrow as he watched his girlfriend take a step forward; which of course resulted in her collapsing to the ground and him laughing.

“You want my help?” he asked, setting the bottle on the table whilst turning off the gas stove.

“Fuck off,” she mumbled, her words muffled by the floor. “I hate you.”

“Not what you were saying last night,” Sam sang, grabbing his girlfriend once more, now moving towards the bathroom. “Up for round…what are we up to? Eight, is it?”

“Fuck off,” she mumbled, nestling her head in his bare chest, sighing in content. 

“Or was it nine?” he mocked, turning on the heat light, laughing as Y/N slapped his chest.

“You could at least act like you care,” she murmured as Sam set her on the bathroom counter top. “It is your job after all.”

“Oh honey,” he pouted, kissing her softly and quickly, “I do care, it’s just funny.”


End file.
